Meta Knight (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Meta Knight's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Galaxia Darkness |tier = A |ranking = 6 }} Meta Knight is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 and is now a completely independent character, not tied with as he was in the first game. Meta Knight also comes with a completely new moveset that is similar to his moveset. His sprites are custom-made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and his voice clips are taken directly from the same game. Meta Knight currently ranks 6th in A tier on the tier list (the highest ranked character), a moderate jump from 10th place in the previous tier list. Meta Knight has a good air and ground game, amazing recovery options, great range on almost every attack due to having a disjointed hitbox, fast attack speed, very strong combo ability, and kill moves in his forward smash and down smash, Dimensional Cape, and the initial hitboxes of neutral aerial and Shuttle Loop. His fast dashing speed results in a ridiculous dash dance, leading to some very strong mind games. Meta Knight has five midair jumps and can use all of his specials to recover, thus giving him one of the best (if not the best) recoveries in the current demo. He is also one of the best edgeguarders, as he is amazing at gimping his opponents or straight-up comboing them into the side boundaries without giving them even a slight chance of recovery. However, Meta Knight has some flaws, such as his light weight and below average accelerated falling speed, which makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. He has problems dealing with characters who can out range him such as and , as he is reduced to camping them out with his forward aerial and back aerial. He lacks a projectile and a way to deal with high-priority, giving him problems approaching. Also MK has problems KO'ing opponents at high percentages due to having limited kill set ups and only a few reliable kill moves. Even with the nerfs he received from last demo, Meta Knight is still a highly efficient character, though he has a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments. Attributes Meta Knight has good range in the majority of his attacks while also possessing great frame data. Some of his attacks have strong priority in them. He has great dashing speed, the seventh fastest dasher, but he posses poor walking and air speed. He has a solid ground game with his fast tilts, smashes and grabs. He has reliable kill moves in his down smash (second hit), forward smash, sweet spotted neutral aerial, Dimensional Cape, and Shuttle Loop (initial hitbox). Meta Knight has great recovery options due to him having five midair jumps and all of his specials can be used as recovery moves. Meta Knight has a good air game, despite his poor air speed, possessing fast, long reaching and damage racking aerials that are great for comboing along with edge guarding. He has an above average grab & throw game, possessing the sixth longest and fastest grab in the current demo. His forward throw can set up good combos and can chain grab, if the Meta Knight reacts fast enough. His down throw is his best throw for starting combos. His up throw does not kill until over 150%, but can help if is not able to kill with his more reliable options. Back throw is good for setting up edge guards. Due to his small size, he is less vulnerable to shield poking then other characters. However, Meta Knight is a light weight and has below average accelerated falling speed which makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. He lacks a projectile while at the same time having trouble dealing with ones that are high in priority or that are transcendent which gives him problems approaching. Meta Knight, despite himself possessing disjointed range, has trouble dealing with characters who out range him. He also has problems dealing with characters who posses attacks that are high in priority. Meta Knight also does not have any true set ups into his kill moves, outside of neutral air, which gives him trouble killing outside of edge guarding. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Meta Knight has mainly received nerfs from last demo. However, he still remains an effective character nonetheless. Ground attacks * * ** * ** * * * Aerial attacks * * Grab and throws * ** * Special moves * * ** * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history On the tier list for demo v0.9a, Meta Knight ranked 4th on the tier list, where he was seen as top tier character. He rose to 1st of S tier on the first tier list of demo v0.9b, still being seen as a top tier character. He kept the position on the second tier list of v0.9b. Gallery Costumes Artwork Metaknight.png|Meta Knight's first line art in the DOJO!!!. MKOld.png|Meta Knight's first pixel art, used in the character selection screen in v0.9a, and in-game from v0.9a onwards. Screenshots Meta Knight 1.png|Meta Knight and using midair jumping, on Palutena's Shrine. Meta Knight 2.png|Meta Knight and battling against and , on Hueco Mundo. Meta Knight 3.png|Meta Knight uses Drill Rush at while using his forward aerial at him, on Lunar Core. Early designs Metaknight1.png|Meta Knight taunting on a platform, on Mushroom Kingdom III. Metaknightdabess2.png|Meta Knight using his up aerial, on Sand Ocean. Metaknight3.png|Meta Knight using his forward aerial, on . Notice the sword's trail effect. Metaknight4.png|Meta Knight, , , and jumping, on Hylian Skies. Meta1.png|Meta Knight facing , on . Meta-2.png|Meta Knight taunts while, Mega Man being stunned, on . Meta3.png|Meta Knight uses his up smash at while he is dodging, on Yoshi's Island. Notice the sword's trail effect. Meta-4.png|Meta Knight chasing , on Rainbow Route. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Like in Brawl, Meta Knight is the only character to have all his specials be used as a recovery method, while also putting him into a helpless state. *Meta Knight's first art is a pixel rendition of his artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *As of v0.9b, Meta Knight can no longer glide when initiated from his jumps just like . However, he can still glide when initiated from Shuttle Loop, But this does not allow him to go up. *Meta Knight is the second character to be first on a tier list twice. The first one was . *Meta Knight, along with , , Marth, , , , and are the only characters, so far, who wear their default costumes in Team Battle when they are on the blue team *Meta Knight's pixel art is based on one of his taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series